Unrequited
by ang catalonan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP genre will be dramaangstromance. And pairings will not only be Huddy but also, Hameron, Wuddy and Chameron. TRUST ME. give it a chance.
1. Letter of Beginnings

**From Lisa**

* * *

I tried to accept you for who you are. 

I tried to reach you but you're just too far.

I tried to admire you in my silent little way.

I tried to let you know all the words that I just can't say.

Soon after I failed in all those that I tried, I tired to ignore you and start moving on.

I tried to be silent, so soon you'd be gone from my heart.

I tried to look content. I know I fooled you for a while but if you tried to look at me, you'd see weakness every time I smile.

I tried to fight the tears, I tried to look strong. I tried to convince myself that loving you is simply wrong.

I tried.

Believe me, Greg.

I did try.

* * *

House Disclaimer. blah, blah, blah. 

Thanks.

Hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

angcatalonan 


	2. End it All

Thanks for being kind to my piece of poetry: **BookwormKiwi** and **girlwithwingsoffire**.

And to **pintoxpony**** – **I'll think about the "letters back and forth" thing you suggested. I think I could make use of that here. Just trust me.

Okay. Time for my little speech: when I first posted it I have no idea if there will even be a story. Now, after days of contemplating, I thought of a story to get along with the first chapter I posted.

This is going to be a major twist. Hope any of you is not going to take this bad.

**Details: **genre will be drama/angst/romance, still I think. And pairings will not only be Huddy but also, Hameron, Wuddy and Chameron. **Disclaimers apply**.

Here goes.

* * *

**GREG **crumpled the piece of paper he held in his hand. That was the letter he accidentally found in Lisa's office table drawer years ago and had been the beginning of all the good things that had happened in his life.

But as the old axiom goes: all good things must come to an end.

It's just so sad that that beginning he had with Lisa has to end the way that it is ending right now.

"Dad?" Greg heard a familiar female voice standing at the doorway of his room.

She is his daughter: La'Reinna.

He looked at her with the saddest eyes that expressed the emotions that he's been trying so hard to conceal: "Hi Reine, baby… You're home from school early…."

"What happened?" she asked him demandingly. They fought stare with stares and after a tight battle, Greg surrendered after her gaze pierced through him.

She threw him an accusing look and with that look from his daughter, he cannot play dense. He is never dense when it comes to this family. His family.

"We're---your mom and I---are filing for divorce…" he felt his voice trail off as it drain all the strength there is left in him after he admitted to Lisa that he's having an affair.

He looked away. He can no longer fight this fight against his own flesh and blood. He will accept defeat in everyway that he can if it would mean that the pain he's causing his family will be less in intensity than it should.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry… I fell..."

"Fell where?"

"I fell in love…"

She looked at him, hurt.

"I fell in love with someone else."

With that, her blue eyes were filled with a sudden rush of watery fluid: "But why?"

With that, he knew her vision is clouded: "You wouldn't understand…"

"You cheated on her: WHY?"

"You're not going to understand it right now. You don't understand it already."

"Then, make me!"

"Life is unfair---"

"Stop blaming a concept as broad as life to vindicate your wretched decision-making ability!"

"It's going to be unfair for you if I'll retain on defending myself even though I know it's my fault. I am not going to blame your mother that she led me to get into this decision because she didn't. Do not blame yourself or your brothers that our relationship would have to end this way. It was never your fault---"

"I know that because it is YOUR fault! You're not man enough!"

"It has nothing to do with my manhood! Nothing that's gonna happen will change the fact that I am and will always be your father! Not our divorce, not your anger, not this affair! NOTHING!"

Silence.

"You know, you're right. I wouldn't understand. I don't understand. I don't have to understand. I'm just twelve, I know. I know nothing…"

Greg asked himself: _Is this where it ends?_.

"Because all that I can understand is a one bladed sword saying you cheated on her!" as tears fell in those ocean blue eyes that Greg knows he adores so much.

He felt something in his head almost snap.

"You cheated on her! Did you not think that the moment you cheated on her is the moment you cheated on this family? You cheated on me! You cheated on Luigi! You cheated on Lyndon! You betrayed us…"

"Reine!" A male's voice interrupted their conversation: "Enough."

He was his eldest son: Luigi: "Go to your room. Stay with Mom, you're much more needed there than here."

She brushed her tears with her palms and threw Greg one last glimpse of persecution before she left the room not even looking back at him.

_Is that where it ends? _

"I want you to leave, Dad." Luigi said with a hardened expression on his face.

_It has to end. _

He stood up from the bed he's sitting and walked to the direction of the door. He patted his son's shoulder in an apologetic manner as he pass by him.

Luigi brushed his hands away.

With that he knew: _This is the end. _

He walked out the door to drown himself in the horizon of darkness just to be saved by the hands of the woman that tripped him to this fall.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Please. 


	3. Raindrops

**mj0621** – well, I'll never get tired of replying to your kind-kind reviews… Bes… wahhaa! Finally, I used that one. This one is an experiment for me too. My favorite ships: HUDDY obviously and WUDDY as long as it complicates the first and CHAMERON… but right now I'd like to give HAMERON a chance.

**mishy-mo** – aaah! Yeah. I don't know what to say to you besides thank you for dropping by and reading and leaving a comment. You're cool too! Please stay and enjoy. I think you ship HAMERON, right?

**Girlwithwingsoffire** – Oh, well, I hate House for doing that too. If I am married to Cuddy, I'll be really good. Never gonna cheat. Not spell it even. HELL! I want her!

**NOTE: **this time (only this time) **_ITALICS _are flash back**. Normal fonts are the present.

* * *

Loud rumbling of thunder echoed at the landscape outside a window pane. 

Lightning follows usually in a pattern-like manner.

Either one of which begins their onslaught, rain comes next.

_**Raindrops outside PPTH fell heavily in Lisa Cuddy's office window creating a knocking sound. **_

_**She watched each drops fall and stared at the darkened sky as if envying those drops that seemed to have been from the kingdom of heaven. Who would want to fall down when they finally reached the top? she asked herself. **_

_**Never a Lisa Cuddy would be that. If she is a raindrop, she would do anything to remain in the clouds to never fall. **_

_**Never fall, she heard the words echo over and over her head. **_

**"_Dr. Cuddy!" her thoughts were interrupted by her assistant when he stuck his head out on her door. _**

_**She turned around, quite annoyed for the jerk he gave her.**_

**"_You're car is on fire at the parking lot!" _**

Each one of House's steps is stamped to the evening pavement in a dragging motion. He is looking down as if he had lost some of his pride. As if he had lost most part of himself.

He fought hard not to look back from where he left. Nothing is going to change his mind right now. He will get through it. He'll rise from this fall.

He heard the thunder, deafened by it for a brief moment and embraced the lightning that came after. Like a photograph, he thought.

His coat is wet. His boots are wet. His cane is wet.

Wet is all that he is.

Drip is all that he can do.

_**House is dripping when Cuddy saw him standing beside her smoking car. **_

**"_What the---?" She said, stressed. _**

**"_Don't get near it. It might explode…" he smirked. _**

_**She grew suspicious: "You set my car on fire!?!" **_

**"_Just kind a made a smoke to signal the helicopter to save the only survivor of the hospital after you murder them all because of that rage you're having now," he said. _**

**"_Are you again, making your point in getting the good parking space you want?" sounding defeated. _**

**"_Not really." _**

**"_This is too much, House. Too much!" she held her palms up to her face as she suppresses tears in flooding down her cheek._**

_**He watched her. He adores her. He loves her. **_

_**A loud thunder came in: "Marry me." **_

_**Lightning flashed: Like a photograph. **_

Knock.

Knock, knock.

"Coming!"

Knock, knock, knock.

Door opened, revealing House.

_**He was holding her letter. She wrote that to get the thought out of her head but had no intention of sending it to him. She took a step backward to withdraw. **_

_**He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the rain until she started dripping too. **_

**"_You stopped talking to me. You stopped snarling with me. You just stopped. I don't want that…" he paused "Marry me!" _**

_**He offered her a ring. **_

"I left her," House said.

Cameron could not believe what she heard. She frowned: "What?"

"I asked her for divorce."

"Why?"

He felt hurt that she would have to ask that: "I fell in love with you, Allison. I---I love you…"

**"_Why?"_**

**"_Because I love you, duh Cuddy! I thought you're smart!" " _**

_**Silence. **_

_**She looked at him confused. **_

_**He held her tighter in the waist to his wet body. **_

_**He kissed her. He tasted her lips: Sweet and salty, a combination of water from the rain, her soft lips and her tears concealed by raindrops. **_

**"_What do you want me to say?" she said not pulling away from the kiss. _**

**"_Not say, do." _**

**"_What do you want me to do then?" _**

**"_Love me back." _**

**"_Okay. I can do that…." _**

**"_Be mine and marry me…" _**

Nobody spoke a word in what seems to be eternity.

He was shivering in the rain.

She was praying all that he said was true.

He held his right hand level to her face. He pulled the wedding ring he is wearing and put it in his pocket.

With his hand with only the marks of the wedding ring he once wore for almost fourteen years, he held her hand and said: "Marry me please…"

**"_You have to get me first a new car…" Cuddy said in between sobs. _**

**"_Yeah… and a new house and kids and a new piano, how about a retriever?" _**

_**He kissed her deeper. **_

_**Right there and then she knew: Like raindrops, she fell. **_

_**He held her hand and pulled her ring finger. **_

_**Another lightning: capturing the moment. **_

He fell to his knees, dripping in Cameron's doorway he said: "Please…"

She went down to his level and held him to her arms.

He's not crying.

He is too proud for that.

Thunder strike again so loud that its rumbling almost broke Cameron's window pane.

Then another lightning.

Like photograph.

* * *

Tell me if my style worked or it just confused you. I am quite afraid.

I do not want to use dividers coz I am afraid that it'll ruin the effect.

Anyway, in prep for future chapters, I may suggest you listen to the song "please don't ask me" by martin nievera. It is my guiding light in this story and I am so sure that I'll be writing one chapter with that song as an intertext.


End file.
